mission anime
by TinK313
Summary: Three friends are sucked into different anime and manga. They have to complete several tasks before going home. Crossover of dbgt, alice 19th gundamseed,and ruruoni kenshin. semi serious. rating for language in other chapters.PLEASE READ AND REVEIW!
1. Where are we?

Hey i know i haven't written i a while, so enjoy!

sadly i own three oc's

The day was going as usual for Alyssa until fourth hour. The ground started shaking.

"Hey Cathy." said Alyssa.

"Ya?" asked Cathy.

"Do you feel that?"asked Alyssa.

"Ya what could it be?"wondered Cathy.

"Earthquake!" yelled Alyssa.

Cathy, Alyssa, and Chelseagot out of their seats and went under their desks.'Why isn't anyone else moveing?' thought Alyssa.

Asudden flash of light surrounded the three. They were all standing in a room white as far as the eye could see.

"Are we in heaven?" asked Chelsea.Her question echoed throughout the room.then it hit Alyssa like a ton for bricks.

' This isn't heaven it's...'

"The hyperbolic time chamber."she wispered.

"What?"asked Cathy. Alyssadidn't answer, she was still processing what happened.

"Alyssa what's going on, do you know were we are?" asked Chelsea. She looked like she was going to have a panic attack.

"I have an idea of where we are, but you guys wouldn't believe me." she said. she started walking forward. she stopped.

"It's to different though."

"What's to different?" asked Cathy. she was a bit more calm about the situation(sp).

"The room." said Alyssa.

"You are correct, this is different tha the hyperbolic time chamber." The girls all turned around, but Alyssa knew who it was

before she turned around.

I know i know very short, but hey i'm the author so ha!

please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. who are you?

author:ya I know the first chappie sucked, but this one will be better!

author:I have chosen someone to help me with the intro, and it will be..,

Frey:hey every body!

author: you aren't supposed to talk yet! hits Frey on head with frying pan

author:I'll make you pay later.

Frey:TinK313 owns nothing!

"Kami, no way!" said Alyssa.

"Um guys do you see that?" asked Chelsea.

"Hello who wouldn't see it he's a six foot green man!" yelled Cathy.

"Hi Kami." said Alyssa.

"Alyssa why are you so calm?!" asked Cathy. She started shaking Alyssa. She was having a Tsuki moment.(Tsuki is a character from imadoki that gets very angery at random times.)

"Because I know him." said Alyssa. Cathy stopped shaking her.

"How do you know an AILIEN?!" yelled Cathy. 'Yep definatly a Tsuki moment.' thought Alyssa.

"He is on a T.V show I watch, well kind of." said Alyssa, slightly confussed.

"If he is on a T.V show then, HOW IS HE HERE?!" yelled Cathy.

"Oh, good question."said Alyssa. Chelsea sweatdropped and Cathy slappeed her head.

"AHEM." said Kami. The girls realized agian that he was there. " We need your help. Goku has been blinded and we are afraid that he won't be able to stop sin-shinlong. So that is why we called you."

"Wait a minet wht us?" asked Chelsea.

"And who is 'we'." asked Alyssa.

"The fates, have chosen you for various tasksin different worlds I will tell you more later for your time is limited here. The key to succeeding is this the more you know about the world you arein the more power you have. Good luck." said Kami.

Each girl had a confused expresion on there face. Another flash of light and they were in a rundown city. The three saw there reflections in a near by window.

Alyssa's brown hair was a little past her sholders, her eyes dark brown. She was wearing a black skort, a purple tank top with a white one under neath, and black and purple tennis shoes.

Chelsea's hair was blonde, a little past her ear, her eyes were light blue. She was wearing jeans, a red shirt, and white tennis shoes.

Cathy's red hair was down to the middle of her back, she had brown eyes. She was wearing her happy bunny t-shirt that said 'it's cute how stupid you are', jeans, and tennis shoes.

"Wow we look like cartoons!" said Chelsea.

"Why doe we look like anime charactors?" asked Cathy, angrily.

"Look!" yelled Chelsea. She pointed to super sajin 4 Goku.

"A guy that looks like a monkey GREAT what's next a guy with purple hair." said Cathy. Then Trunks walked up to Goku. " WHAT IS THIS PLACE!" yelled Cathy.

" Come on it isn't that bad." said Alyssa.

"He has a Tail." said Chelsea flatly. Cathy looked at Alyssa with a 'yeah right look'.

"Okay so it's a little strange." said Alyssa. Cathy started yelling at Alyssa. Nether noticed that Chelsea went over to the Z-fighters, plus Chi-Chi and Videl, they were all celibrateing(sp) the so called

'victory' Goku had won.Chelsea started looking Goku up and down 'I wonder if that tail is real?' she thought. Then she did the most horrible thing ...she pulled his tail.


	3. WHAT DID YOU DO!

A blood ceredling scream reached Cathy and Alyssa stopping the Tsuki moment Cathy was having. They ran

over to Chelsea as they saw Goten, Trunks, and Gohan take fighting stances.

"Stop, stop! Hold on!" yelled Alyssa while waving her hands in the air. Just as sin started coming out of the

ground hitting him in the face, sending him flying. This happened so fast that no one saw it.

"Chelsea what did you do!" yelled Cathy.

"Nothing!" said Chelsea.

"Yeah right!" said Cathy.

"Okay, Ipulled his tail." said Chelsea. Cathy and Alyssa reached her and stared at her in disbelief.

"WHAT!" yelled Alyssa. "That is the worst thing you could DO!"

"I really expected Alyssa to do something like that." said Cathy

"I'm sorry." said Chelsea

"Who are you?" said Gohan threateningy(sp).

"Don't worry Gohan we're not here to kill your dad." said Alyssa with a smile. "oh shit" her eyes widened. ' I don't think i was allowed to do that.'

"Run!"yelled Alyssa.

Alyssa, Cathy, and Chelsea started running. But since Chelsea and Cathy had no clue where they were they didn't run as fast as Alyssa.

They were caught Gohan caught Chelsea, Goten caught Cathy, and Trunks caught Alyssa.'OH MY GOD! Trunks is holding me!' tought Alyssa.

He was her favorite caracter of all time, next to kenshin. she was slightly blushing.

"I will ask you one more time who are you?" asked Gohan.

"My name is Chelsea."

"I'm Cathy."

"I'm Alyssa nice to meet you!" said Alyssa enthoseasticly(sp). Cathy and Chelsea sweetdropped.

"Why are you here?" asked Goten.

"This big green guy sent us here." said Chelsea.

Alyssa sighed."She means Kami. He sent us here to help Gokubeat sin. We are from a world where your world is a T.V show."

"I don't believe you kami is dead." said Trunks. His breath tickling Alyssa's skin. Alyssa being the ticklish person she is burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" asked Trunks causing her to laugh more. Cathy and Chelsea sweetdropped more. Alyssa finally gained her composure.

"Why not Miria was from a diferent time line why not beleave in worlds?" asked Alyssa. Just as Trunks was replying something caught Alyssa's eye.

(ohhhhhhhhh shiny!) It was sin making his way back.

* * *

yay! i got more done!

Frey: not much

oh be quiet you. i still have to get pay back on you for interupting me!

Frey:GULP

READ AND REVIEW!


	4. chapter 4

okay if i don't get more reviews i am taking this thing off.

Frey: you can't do that my big moment is coming up!

yes i can and i will.

I don't own dbgt or Alice 19th.

* * *

"LET ME GO!" Alyssa struggled to get loose. She saw it coming faster. She then flipped Trunks over(I am sooooo sorry Trunksie!) and shot a ki blast at sin killing him instently.

"Wow that was close." Alyssa turned to she everyone stairing at her.

"What?" She askedcompletely oblivious. "Oh sorry bout that Trunks."

"No ... problem." hegot up and dusted himself off.

"Please put the other young ladies down." Everyone trurned(once agian) to see Kami.

"KAMI NO WAY!" goku yelled.(yes he is still blind)

"Yes, Goku it's me. Now please put the ladies down." Goten and Gohan let go of Cathy and Chelsea.

"These girls were sent to help you and soon will be else where to help others. They

will have several missions and each time they complete one they will be sent to another dimention." He then walked up to the three girls and said.

"Here take these watches you will get your missions on them." He gave Alyssa and Cathy

watches but not Chelsea.

" You Miss Chelsea, have fullfilled all the missions you needed."There was a flash and Chelsea was gone. Alyssa and cathy just stared at the spot she was at.

" Where did she go?" asked Cathy.

"Back to your world." said Kami."Now you must go to Alice 19th."

Cathy and Alyssa then proceeded to jump up and down.

"Good luck."

There was another flash and then they stood infront of Kyo's Resterant.

"Should we go in and order something because i'm starving!"said Alyssa.

"Okay." Cathy and Alyssa then proceeded to walk inside.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

HaHa cliffy!

Oh i would like to apologize for the following...

1 that the chapters are all so short

2 that i didn't update sooner

3 my bad spelling, i can't spell for crap

PLEASE REVIEW I ACCEPT CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISIM!


End file.
